


Break up and make up

by MagnetMaeg



Series: Gifts for those who deserve the world. But writting will work, I guess. [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Gladion wasn't one for the romantics.Gladion wasn't one for relationships.Gladion wasn't one for human decency.But hell, make up sex with him was always worth it.





	Break up and make up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Masculinity Complex [DISCONTINUED]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917042) by [MagnetMaeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg). 



Gladion's hand wrapped tight around your throat making your body tense in both fear and exhilaration. Your own hands gripped and dug into his body. One tracing down a smooth secion of his back, the other around his very arm conected to the hand which was cutting off air and blood flow.

He didn't seem to mind as nails dug into and mared his skin. Red trails followed your fingers as your lips parted silently. Your feet planted in the dirty sheets as your hips rose to meet his thrusting hips. He breaths out deeply, his voice carrying a groan as he felt you tightening around his cock - only your grip became rather weak. He looks at you with a gaze which almost dares you to cum, only you both knew you couldn't.

Your body shook from a mixture of the lack of oxygen going to your lungs, and bloodflow to the brain. He'd grabbed you as you screamed out in pleasure - lungs emptied from the effort. Now, your leg wrapped around him, pulling him closer still. He waits a few seconds more, till your eyes begin to roll back and eye lashes flutter. His body stills, the pleasure easing even with your efforts to grind against him, seaking release before air.

Yet when he finally releases your neck, the head rush is almost enough to force an orgasm. The sudden amount of air in your lungs feels foreign as you gasp in heavy. He watches you writhing, seemingly amused by your almost helpless form adjust to breathing again.

"Did you-" your cut off as he thrusts himself against you with a force to turn your voice into a whine. His still very erect dick is painfully bottoming out in you.

"No wonder you always give in, clearly no one else is giving you shit. You can't fucking resist, can you?" Gladion's voice is low as he begins to pick up a pace again, before you can retort: even though he knows as well as you his harsh demeanor is a turn on.

"Or is everyone else just a complete disappointment?" His hands are moving again, he's leaning back, sitring up on his knees as he drags your body with him. His hands likely leaving behind bruises on your hips. You're salty about his comments, but  cannot deny them either. Instead lifting your hips to make his intrusive hips move smoother against you.

"Not that you can find someone else either jackass," your head cranes back while your toes curl as he hammers harder into you. "Most of the bitches around here couldn't take you or your bull," his hand is wrapped around your throat again, not sqeezing, but a warning to drop the subject. Even now, he still threatens your life. The reason which led to your last break up.

He was probably the worst person you'd ever met, and still, he's balls deep in you, pleasing himself with your body.

Then again, it went both ways, you used him, too.

"Fuckin' look at me," he grunts, pulling you out of your thoughts. Gladion didn't exactly like it when your attention slipped. Especially from him.

Instead you reach up, rolling forward and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You groan as your forehead rests against his own. His grip tightens around your middle as he continues to fuck your body sore.

Lips slowly meet, he is an all powerful force, trying to dominate your advance, but you're patient. Slowly, you work your lips from his. Planting a trail of nips to his ear, he grunts as your lips brush over his scar. His hair is plastered to his face and sides of his neck, which is moved with your fingers as you tangle yourself around him. Soon enough he's pushing you away, so your back is on the bed once more, and this time he follows. Continueing to kiss and bite. This time he scatters bites across your neck and chest. His teeth grabbing and pulling in plases, enflaming your skin, and causing instant brusing.

It's not long until your muttering his name over and over. A stream of sounds hardly sounding like 'Gladion'. He got the idea, his hips force forward a few times beforeing he's just rocking the two of you together. Once again your nails begin dragging down his back as you loose yourself around him. It was like nothing mattered except the flood of pleaser forcing your body into a frenzy of moaning twitches as your legs tense , forcing yourself up against him. As he pulls back just soon enough to leave a pool of cum on your leg. He groans softly, falling to the side onto the bed. The springs groan as his weight as well as yours bounce in the wake. Four eyes plant on the ceiling, breath and hearts falling into a slow steady rhythm.

You look to your side taking in his profile, he turns just after that, and looks at you with a quirked brow.

"So, when are we breaking up again?" You smile with a lustful gleam in your eyes.

"Well, probably now, I think your boyfriend just got home."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because even though I am not doing any better, going back and reading some comments makes it seem like I can move forward. 
> 
> (> https://archiveofourown.org/comments/108185859 <)
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> P.s. writting on my phone guarantees mistakes.


End file.
